


Attack On Ereri

by attack_on_ereri1156



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_ereri1156/pseuds/attack_on_ereri1156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren x Levi Attack on Titan fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

"Where tha hell is Jaeger?"

Hanji jumps to her feet, obviously startled. "Oh. Heh. Uhh hey Levi. Sup?"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Where is Jaeger?"

Hanji shrugs. "How tha hell should I know? It's not _my_ job to watch him."

"He's a human that can turn into a Titan whenever he pleases, Hanji. You probably watch him in his damn sleep. Where is he?"

Hanji sighs and throws up her hands. "Okay. You got me." She laughs at first, but tha second she notices Levi's death stare her laughter stops. "Okay, okay. He's in tha basement crying. I gave him some space. You probably should too."

Levi shakes his head. "No can do. It's my job to keep this dog trained." Then he walks away, tha sound of his footsteps echoing off tha walls.

 

When Levi reaches tha stairs to tha basement, he can already hear Eren sniffling. He sighs and shakes his head. He's supposed to leave tha fate of humanity in this kid's hands? They're doomed.

He hits tha bottom step and sees Eren hiding in a corner. "Oi, you, shitty brat. Stop with tha tears. Or should I just go tell tha others we're all going to die thanks to a little baby titan?" He smirks at his own remark. "Come on, Jaeger. We have stuff to do."

Eren slowly turns around to face Levi. "I- I'm sorry, Corporal. I'll pull myself together and meet you upstairs." He looks straight into Levi's eyes. "I would never allow my emotions to hinder tha fight against titans."

Levi's heart breaks as he looks into Eren's watery eyes. Never before has he been so sympathetic to someone else's pain. And never before has he felt so empty inside because someone else was hurting. He closes his eyes. "Okay. Tell me what's wrong." Eren shrugs and hides his face again. "I'm serious, Jaeger. Why are you being a big crybaby?"

Tha room goes quiet for a minute. And then Eren speaks. "She loved you. It was so obvious. And anyone with a brain would know you loved her too. But I got her killed... Tell me, Corporal, who have I failed? Petra? Myself? You? Petra's family? All of humanity? And what about tha others? What about Oluo and Gunther and Eld? Have I failed them too? And their families as well? Have I just failed altogether?"

Levi feels his heart break even more, but this time it's for Petra. He walks up to Eren and puts his hand on tha boy's shoulder. "You haven't failed anyone. You did what you had to do and so did they. Petra knew tha risk. They all did. It's really not your fault, Eren."

Eren's jaw drops and he looks up at Levi. "Did you... Did you just call me Eren?"

Levi takes his hand off of Eren's shoulder and backs away. "I- I guess I did, didn't I? Heh." He tries to turn away, but he can't seem to take his eyes off of Eren's. "Tha most beautiful eyes..." he mumbles as his mind drifts away.

"Uhh. Levi?"

Eren's voice snaps him out of his daze. He straightens up and tears his eyes away from Eren's. "Just pull yourself together, Jaeger, and meet me upstairs." As he turns to walk away, he lets out a sigh of relief. He's felt strange around Eren many times before, but he wasn't so sure he'd survive this one. He somehow managed to escape, though, and he's feeling proud of himself.

Yet, when Eren says his next words, it's like Levi hits an invisible brick wall. His brain can't even figure out what exactly Eren said, but tha helplessness in his voice pulls a string on Levi's heart that he didn't even know existed. He doesn't turn back around when he speaks. He can't look at Eren. "What was that?" he asks.

He hears some shuffling as Eren gets to his feet. He closes his eyes. He can't let his heart win this battle. But, of course, Eren pulls tha newfound string on Levi's heart even harder. "Levi..." Eren hesitates to proceed and Levi shivers. Tha damned brat had stepped right on up to him. "Did you love Petra?" A lump builds in Levi's throat. Why does Eren sound so sad about something that doesn't concern him? "I heard her dad talk to you," he whispers. Levi can feel Eren breathing down his neck. He clutches his fists at his sides. He will win this, damn it. "Were you going to marry her, Levi?"

Or not.

Eren's voice had broke with his last words and it'd somehow destroyed Levi's control. He spins around and pulls Eren into him. He's got their lips pressed hard together before either of them can comprehend what's happening.

After a moment, Eren pushes Levi away. "What tha hell was that?!" he yells. He clearly wants to be angry, but Levi can tell he's feeling something else.

"I did love Petra." Eren scoffs and turns away. "And yes, I might have married her. But Eren," Levi grabs Eren's arm and makes him look right into his eyes. "I didn't love her like she loved me."

Eren's eyes shine in tha dim light of tha basement and Levi almost laughs when he gasps. "Levi! You're saying you... Uhh... Me... Uhh... Levi!"

Levi can't help it. Eren tripping over himself, trying to find tha right words, is too cute. He kisses him again, deeper. And this time Eren doesn't fight, he just clutches Levi so hard that it hurts. But a good hurt.

Eren breaks tha kiss for a moment. "Oh Heichou... I love you," he gasps.

"Shut up, brat," Levi says, grabbing tha back of Eren's head, weaving his fingers into his hair, and pulling him back into their kiss.

It's like tha world stops just for them, like all that exists in this moment is them and their kiss. Levi has wanted this moment since day one. It's nothing less than perfection...

Until tha basement door bursts open with a loud crash, followed by a voice dripping with false surprise. "Oh no! It seems to me that I have walked in on something I shouldn't have! Oh dear me!"

Hanji.

Eren tries to step away, but Levi keeps his hold as he yells at their intruder. "Hanji, what tha hell?!'

She grips her shirt over her heart. "I am in such shock! Levi and Eren?! Never would have guessed!"

Levi rolls his eyes. "Hanji, seriously."

She laughs. "Hahah. Oh gosh. I knew it. Levi loves Eren! Levi loves Eren!" She pauses and gasps. "LEVI LOVES A TITAN! Ooooohhh!" She squeaks and claps her hands. "Knew it, knew it, knew it!"

Levi sighs. "Oh my god, Hanji. Get out. Now."

"Oh yes, yes, of course! Gotta leave tha lovebirds alone!" She runs up tha stairs, but just before she opens tha door, she looks back at them one more time. Tha glare on her glasses just adds to tha mischievous look on her face. "A forbidden love. A human and a titan. How romantic!" She laughs one last time and leaves.

"She is freaking crazy," Eren says when tha door shuts.

Levi chuckles and pulls Eren even closer to him. "Yeah, she really is."


	2. Part Two

"Get out of my head," Eren mutters to himself as another daydream of him and Levi builds in his mind. He groans and sits up in his bed. Trying to sleep is pointless. He hasn't been able to close his eyes without seeing Levi in days - which means he hasn't slept in days.

Tea suddenly sounds like a good idea, so Eren gets to his feet and stumbles across his dark room to tha door. As he walks, he thinks of Levi. Eren smiles at tha thought of tha corporal sleeping peacefully in his bed. He's probably just so cute when he sleeps. Eren wouldn't mind waking up to that in tha mornings...

As he gets closer to tha dining hall, he notices that tha strong smell of tea has already taken over tha hall. 'It's probably just Hanji,' Eren thinks. 'I'm sure she won't mind if I join her.' He puts a smile on his face and walks into tha dining room, but it's not Hanji sitting at tha table. It's someone much shorter.

"L-L-Levi?" Eren stutters. His smile fades away and his heart thuds so fast and so hard in his chest that he's surprised it isn't waking everyone up. He's spent tha last few days dreaming of Levi, but this is tha first time they've been alone together since that time in tha basement.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Corporal!" Eren blurts out. "I'll go back to bed..."

He turns to leave tha room, but Levi kicks out tha chair across from him and tells tha boy to sit. "What'd you come in here for?" he asks Eren.

Eren hesitantly sits down and nods to tha tea tray. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come make myself some tea. Seems you beat me to it."

Levi nods and pours Eren a cup of tea. Once he's filled tha cup, he sits it down in front of Eren and looks straight into tha boy's eyes, making him squirm. "Are you having dreams that are keeping you awake too?" Eren stares down into his tea, unable to answer, unable to figure out what Levi even means by that. "I-I-I meant about tha female titan or something," Levi nervously stutters.

Eren snaps his head up to look at Levi. "I have never heard you stutter like that. It was kinda..." He looks down into his tea again to avoid Levi's eyes and blushes. 'I can't tell him he's cute,' Eren thinks. 'But he is so damn cute...'

Levi clears his throat. "So... Female titan? Is that your trouble? I imagine that you might have been a bit traumatized..."

"Yeah, sure. That's what it is," Eren lies. But now that Levi's mentioned it, Eren's mind does reel with thoughts and questions without any answers. "I actually do wonder about that sometimes," he says, forgetting that he'd been lying about dreaming of tha female titan for a reason. "I guess I haven't really thought about it lately, but I swear some people knew about her. Like Erwin and Hanji." He looks at Levi with an accusing glare. "And you. Now, why is that, Levi? Huh? Why did you guys know about her and still put us all out there without telling us?! You were sentencing us to our deaths!"

Levi rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his tea, but when he sits his cup back down on tha table, he sees that Eren is mad and very serious. He sighs. "Eren, I can't discuss this with you and you know it. I do have a question, though." He sits back in his chair and takes a deep breath. "Do you know who it is?"

Eren's eyes widen. "What do you mean by that? Is she...another titan shifter?"

Levi nods. "Yes. But I need you to think. Who is it?"

"I don't know," Eren whispers in disbelief."

"Yes, you do. Think!"

Eren shakes his head. "No. No, I don't. I have no idea. I didn't even know that there is another titan shifter!"

Levi bangs his fist on tha table and tha dishes rattle. "Yes, you do, Eren! You know! You saw her. You fought her. You looked her dead in tha eye. Who. Is. It?"

"I don't know!" Eren yells. His words echo off tha walls and make his ears ring. "I don't know," he repeats in a much quieter voice. "But I did think for a moment that maybe it's... I mean, they look so much alike... And tha way she fights..." He sighs and shakes his head. "But there's no way it's really her."

"Who?" Levi asks, obviously trying to force tha answer out of him.

Eren shakes his head. "No. I can't say it," he whispers, looking down at tha table. "It isn't true. I won't say it."

"Eren, please. Say it," Levi pleads. Eren grits his teeth and tears build in his eyes, threatening to stream down his cheeks. But then he feels something grip his hand. He looks up to see Levi holding his hand across tha table. "Eren..."

As much as Eren wants to give in, he just can't. He slides his hand out from underneath Levi's. "I'm sorry, Levi, but I don't know who-"

His sentence gets cut off. Levi stands up abruptly, reaches out to Eren, grabs tha boy's shirt, and yanks him forward into a kiss. Eren doesn't even try to fight it. Instead, he closes his eyes and grabs Levi's face, keeping him as close as possible as tha heat of tha kiss spreads throughout his body. Levi's grip on Eren's shirt tightens as tha corporal climbs up onto tha table. Eren gasps when he feels his hair being pulled hard and he's ripped from their heavy lip-lock. "Honestly, brat, I don't care if you know about tha female titan," Levi says, then gives Eren another peck on tha lips. "I just want you safe. You have to stay safe!" he yells, almost desperately.

Eren laughs. He knows it's terrible to laugh at someone's desperation, but tha man before him is being far too cute. "It's Annie," he says as if tha news is absolutely meaningless.

But it's not. Tha news actually means a lot. Levi lets go of Eren's hair and lets his hand drop to tha table. "Annie? Annie who? How do you know?"

Eren shrugs. "Annie Leonhardt. She fought me once in training. It's tha way she holds up her fists." He lifts up his hands to demonstrate. "See? She does it differently."

"Eren..." Levi mutters. "This... It means that-" But this time it's his sentence that gets interrupted. Eren grabs Levi's face and pulls him into another kiss, a much deeper kiss.

Tha heat between them builds and builds. Eren intertwines his fingers into Levi's hair and pulls his head back, suddenly ending tha kiss. "Honestly, Heichou, I don't care if you know about tha female titan," Eren says with a smirk on his face, then he brings their lips together again for a brief kiss. "I know you'll keep me safe. And I swear I'll do tha same for you when tha time comes." His words come out without even a hint of desperation. "I don't have bad dreams about tha female titan that keep me up at night. I have good dreams about this, about us." He smiles and caresses tha corporal's face. "I love you, Levi."

Levi's face lights up and he pulls tha boy in for another kiss. When tha kiss ends, they're both still smiling. "Oh, Eren," Levi says. "I lo-"

He can't even finish a word before there's a loud, high-pitched squeal piercing their ears. "OH MY GOSH! I TOLD YOU! I KNEW IT! LEVI LOVES EREN! LEVI LOVES EREN!"

Neither of them have to look to know who's in tha room with them. "Hanji, god damn it! Get out!" Levi yells. "Why do you do this?! Do you know what boundaries are?!" She skips over to them and gets right in their faces, smiling creepishly. "Apparently not..."

"It's just so CUTE!" she squeals, clapping her hands in their faces like a toddler.

Eren sighs and sits down in his chair. He hadn't even noticed he'd stood up. "Hanji, please," he pleads.

"NOOO!" she screams, making both boys flinch. She yanks Eren out of his chair. "You love him and he loves you! NOW KISS!" She shoves Eren into Levi, but tha corporal doesn't mind. He catches Eren's face as it gets closer and kisses him again. This makes Hanji squeal even louder. "SO CUTE!" She giggles. "But I have manners," she says. Levi pulls away from Eren and looks at her like she's crazy - which she is. "What?!" she yells. "I do! So now I'll leave you two alone."

Levi and Eren wait, looking at Hanji for a few long moments before she even moves. "Oh! You want me to leave _now_? Oh, I'm so sorry!" She slams her palm into her forehead and says, "Duh! My bad. Who am I to interrupt titan-human love? I know it's hard to believe, but I love titans. I mean, they're so great! They're just-"

"HANJI! SHUT UP AND GO!" Hanji stumbles back in complete shock and Levi laughs. It was Eren that had yelled this time. "Oh... I'm sorry!" His ears and cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to. I just..." He pauses and takes Levi's hand, looking him dead in tha eyes. "I just love this man."

Levi grabs him and kisses him harder than ever. They don't even hear Hanji's goodbye or notice her leave as Levi's fingers tangle themselves into Eren's hair and bruises threaten to form on Levi's face from Eren gripping him too hard.

After what seems like a lifetime, Levi pulls away and looks into Eren's beautiful green eyes with a huge smile on his lips. "Eren, I love you too." He caresses tha boy's face and kisses him one more time before saying goodnight and heading off to bed in bliss.


	3. Part Three

"Spring cleaning?" Connie groans. "Are you serious? Titans are out there waiting to eat us, there's a highly dangerous female titan amongst them, and we're _cleaning_?!"

Levi takes a step towards Connie. "Yes, we're cleaning. Humanity is threatened by titans, yes, so why add filth and disease to it?"

Connie swallows hard and nods. "Y-y-yes, Corporal," he stutters. "Cleaning it is."

Levi rolls his eyes and speaks to everyone. "Grab a mask. You will all start by cleaning your own rooms. Every inch of it. Got it?"

Everyone nods and says, "Yes, Corporal," as they each get a mask and head off to their rooms.

"This is really stupid," Armin whispers to Eren. "Our rooms are already clean on command of tha corporal."

"Hey, cut him some slack," Eren whispers back. "It's got to be hard being Levi. Having to deal with all of us and worrying about tha female titan, losing his closest friends... It's just got to be tough."

Armin stops dead in his tracks. "Are you kidding me? He's heartless!" His whispers get louder and louder. "Why tha hell are you defending him?!"

Eren bites his lip and looks away from Armin. They'd been best friends for as long as he can remember. He had saved Eren's life when they'd first found out about him being a titan shifter. How could he keep such a big secret from him? "I-I...Well, you see..."

"Oi, brat!" Levi calls out. Eren breathes a sigh of relief as he turns to face Levi. "Where do you think you're going?"

Eren has to bite back a smile. Luckily, he's not facing Armin. "Well, sir..." He has to clutch his fists to keep from laughing. Levi's lips twitch. "I was just going to clean my room..."

"Wrong," Levi says. "You're coming with me. Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone?"

Eren sighs dramatically. "Alright. Fine." He turns to Armin. "Sorry. I have to go now."

Armin looks back and forth between Eren and Levi, his face full of nothing but concern and suspicion. "But..." His sentence is cut off as a hand grabs his shoulder. He looks up to see his reflection in tha lens of someone's glasses. "H-Hanji?"

Hanji nods and smiles. "Yupp. You can come help me! You're so small, I'm sure you would be able to get into tha corners and clean better." She looks up at Levi. "Is that alright, Corporal?" She winks and Armin frowns. That wink doubles his suspicion.

Levi waves a hand at them. "Yes, yes. Fine. Go." Hanji squeals in happiness, grabs Armin's wrist, and drags him behind her as she runs off to her room. Levi shakes his head and finally lets himself smile. "At least we won't be disturbed by her this time." He puts his mask over his mouth and nods towards tha living room. "C'mon. We'll start in there."

Eren's eyes widen. "What? We're actually cleaning?!"

Levi sighs. "It's called spring _cleaning_ for a reason, Eren."

"I love it when you say my name," Eren says as he puts on his mask.

Even though he can't see Levi's mouth, Eren can see tha smile in his eyes. "Hush it, brat. It's cleaning time."

As they walk together to tha living room, Levi slips his hand into Eren's. Eren grips tha corporal's hand, fighting hard against tha urge to kiss him right then and there. He figures it's too soon for that.

When they step into tha living room, Eren lets go of Levi's hand. "Alright," he says, "where should we start?"

"You can start by dusting." Levi pulls a duster out of his cleaning bag and hands it to Eren. "And me? I'll just sit and monitor for a little while." Eren begins to protest, but Levi stops him. "Regardless of our relationship, you do as I say. Got it? I'm still your corporal."

Eren nods. "Yes, Corporal. I got it." He leans in to give Levi a quick peck on tha cheek before walking off to begin his spring cleaning.

Levi sits in a chair and watches Eren clean. To him, tha boy had never been so attractive. As he admires every bit of Eren's body, he feels his heart thud faster and faster in his chest. He just wants tha brat to pick him up and spin him around, and kiss him deeply, allowing all tha love they have for each other to surround them. He realizes he can't let that happen, though, or tha place will never get clean. Instead, he grabs a bottle from his cleaning supplies and begins to clean tha windows in an attempt to distract himself.

But his plan doesn't really work. Eren stops everything he's doing once he hears tha first spritz of tha a bottle. He'd always found Levi's height to be absolutely adorable, but watching him stand on his tip toes to reach higher spots on tha windows adds a whole new layer of cuteness. He doesn't even bother trying to fight it. He knows he can't hold it in any longer, so he puts down tha duster, takes off his mask, and silently makes his way towards Levi.

Levi jumps when, suddenly, he feels someone's arms wrapping around him and a head laying on his shoulder. "You know, Heichou," Eren whispers in Levi's ear, making tha corporal's whole body tingle, "you're awfully hot when you're cleaning."

Levi's lips break into a big smile. "Funny," he says as he turns to face Eren. "I was just thinking tha exact same thing when I watched you dusting."

Eren smiles, takes off Levi's mask, and leans down to give him a kiss. Levi softly moans and grabs Eren's face, forcing them to kiss harder. Eren slowly pushes Levi back up against a wall and as soon as Levi's back hits tha cold stone, Eren pulls away, causing Levi to stumble forward.

Levi growls. "What tha hell?!"

"You're cute when you're stumbling, doesn't matter if it's over your words or over your feet," Eren says with a smirk.

"Come here," Levi says, reaching out towards Eren. "Let me wipe that smirk off your face."

Eren grabs tha hands reaching out to him and pulls Levi in close. "No can do, Corporal. You said it yourself, we have to clean so we don't add filth and disease to our pile of worries."

Levi groans and rolls his eyes. "Why do you have to be so sensible all of tha sudden?!"

Eren laughs. "It has to be one of us, you know. One more kiss and then a-cleaning we must go."

They kiss once more, a long and deep kiss, and then go back to their dusting and window washing. After a while, Eren plops down into a chair and drops tha duster. "I'm done."

Levi finishes cleaning tha window before him, then sits tha bottle down. "Me too. Well, with tha windows anyway. There's obviously more to be cleaned."

"Uhm no. I don't think so," Eren says as he looks around tha room. "Looks pretty clean to me."

"Because you're looking up and around. Look at tha floor. It's filthy!" Eren looks at tha floor. It seems spotless to him, but he decides it's best not to argue. "Exactly," Levi says. "I'll go get my broom."

Levi insists that he gets to sweep as Eren holds tha dustpan. Eren doesn't mind. He really does find Levi cleaning to be pretty hot. It seems to take a century, but eventually Levi finishes gathering tha miniscule amount of dirt together. He tells Eren to squat down and do his dustpan duties.

"Alright," Levi says, leaning on his broom. "I'm done. You can dump tha dustpan into tha trash now."

Eren nods and carefully stands up so as not to dump tha dirt onto tha floor. He's standing all tha way up and is ready to make a trip to tha trashcan when something slams against him and his lips connect with tha lips of someone else. Of course, he already knows it's Levi, but tha warmth spreading from their lips to tha rest of his body confirms it. He hears tha broom hit tha floor and Levi's grip tightens. Eren's lip gets bit, exciting him and causing him to drop tha dustpan. It hits tha floor and dirt flies into tha air."

 

"Oh. My. God. You were right." Armin looks at Hanji, who is giggling uncontrollably and oggling Levi and Eren through fogged up glasses. "How do you find this to be so amusing?!" Armin asks her.

"They're so cute! Look at them! So perfect!"

Armin stares at her. "Should I get a tissue before or after your nose starts bleeding?"

She just responds with another giggle. "Heehee. Look at 'em! Aren't they just adorable?!"

Armin shakes his head. "Don't tell Mikasa. That's all I ask. Do not tell her. She will freak out. Okay, Hanji?"

"Yes, yes, okay," she says, pressing her face against tha door they're spying through. "Now hush! I'm watching them!"

 

Levi breaks away from his and Eren's heart-pounding kiss. "I don't think you understand how hard it is to not do this every time I see you," he says.

Eren laughs. "Oh, trust me, I certainly do understand. You're rather sexy when you're playing out your role of Corporal Levi. It makes me yearn for you."

"Oh, I get that," Levi says. "Watching you train and practice is nearly irresistible. It takes everything in me to fight going after you."

"Every night when we eat, I really hope everyone will just leave tha dining room so we can be alone together. However, there is at least one person that won't leave."

"That's me!" Hanji says with way too much pride in her voice. "I'm always that one person remaining at tha table."

"Watching you sleep is probably my favorite thing to do," Levi says with a nervous laugh. "Is that creepy?"

"If it came from anyone but you, then yes, it would be," Eren replies. "When _you_ say it, though, it just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He reaches out and caresses Levi's face. "It's a strange, but wonderful feeling. I'm not entirely sure what it is."

Levi takes Eren's hand from his face and holds it. "Love, perhaps?" He softly kisses tha back of tha hand he's holding. "Could that warm and fuzzy feeling be love?"

With every word that comes out of Levi's mouth, Eren's heart beats faster and faster. Tha warm and fuzzy feeling builds up inside of him until he feels like he's ready to burst. Levi pulls Eren into him and wraps his arms around his neck. "You're blushing," Levi whispers.

Eren's cheeks get even more red. "H-H-Heichou...?" he stutters.

"Yes, Eren?"

"You're right... About tha warm and fuzzy feeling being love..."

"I know," Levi says. "I get that feeling too." He looks up into Eren's eyes. "Kiss me."

Eren's lips curve into a smile. "Gladly."

As soon as their lips touch, a rather annoying, yet very familiar screech pierces their ears. Tha door bursts open and Levi and Eren look over to find two bodies laying on tha floor.

"Hanji!" Levi exclaims in annoyance.

"Armin?" Eren asks in confusion.

Armin and Hanji sit up. "I really don't think that was necessary," Armin says. "You scared tha hell out of me."

Hanji nudges him. "Oh who cares?! Aren't they just so cute?! I told you they were just so cute!"

Armin rolls his eyes, then looks up to glare at his best friend. "What tha hell are you doing, Eren?"

"What tha hell are _you_ doing, Armin?" Eren asks.

"You were kissing Levi! I saw you!"

"That's only because you were creeping with Hanji!"

"But it's Levi! He's tha CORPORAL!"

"Yeah, and it's Hanji! She's a FREAK!"

Hanji giggles.

"But Eren you-"

"ENOUGH!" Levi yells, cutting off Armin's sentence. "You're right, I _am_ tha corporal. Which means I can do whatever I want."

"Heehee. You want to _do_ Eren?" Hanji asks.

"Shut up, Hanji," Eren says, taking Levi's hand. "Go on, Heichou. What were you saying?"

Levi smiles and squeezes Eren's hand. "My point is, I can do what I want, boy. So keep your nose out of this."

"Fine," Armin says. "I don't even want anything to do with it. Just do not let this get around to Mikasa. Please. She will not be happy at all."

"Not a problem," Levi says. "We weren't exactly planning on anyone knowing." He glares at Hanji, who simply blushes. "Now get out. Both of you. Go!"

Armin nods and stands up. Hanji doesn't budge. "She's really creepy, isn't she?" Armin asks. Eren nods vigorously and Levi shrugs. "That's what I thought. Very creepy... Alright, Hanji. Time to go." He grabs her arm and drags her out tha door, closing it behind them.

"Well," Eren says. "Now Armin knows."

"Eh. I don't care who knows." Levi gives Eren a peck on tha cheek. "Nothing will change how I feel about you."

Eren smiles. "Same goes for you." He boops Levi's nose. "But you might want to be careful about what you say, love. You might jinx yourself."

Levi laughs. "Jinx myself? I don't believe in that sort of thing. He grabs Eren's face and kisses him again, hard and deep. When he ends tha kiss, he wraps his arms around Eren to hug him and lays his head on tha much taller boy's chest. "Jinxing myself," he says with a chuckle. "That's ridiculous. I'll just keep everyone away from Hanji. Problem solved. In fact, it'll probably fix other problems as well. No one else has to know."

Eren kisses tha top of Levi's head and smiles. "Mhm. No one else has to know..."


	4. Part Four

"Damn it! What part of a LINE-UP don't you understand?!" Erwin bellows. "All of you are complete idiots!"

Levi takes a step forward. "Everyone line up. Now." He doesn't yell, he doesn't scream, he hardly adds any emotion, but they all come running.

"What. Tha. Hell. How did you do that?!" Erwin asks in amazement.

"I don't know," Levi says with a shrug, "and I don't care. I just need my dog."

"Your dog? When did you get a dog?" He follows Levi's gaze to see a young boy standing a few feet away in line. "Oh! You mean him?" Erwin points to Eren, who comes running up beside them and salutes Levi. Erwin just stares, almost positive he saw a hint of a smile on Levi's face when Eren saluted him.

"I need one-on-one training today if we want to survive any more female titan battles. Keep Hanji here. She has a tendency to show up uninvited and disrupt everything."

"One-on-one training, eh?" Erwin says. Levi looks up to see a rather mischevious look in tha man's eyes, but he's too excited about alone time with Eren to be concerned about it. Erwin chuckles. "Alright. I'll keep Hanji here. Don't you fret."

"Thank you," Levi says before walking off, pulling Eren behind him.

Levi takes him to some nearby woods. 'For extra training since our last battle was in tha woods,' Eren thinks to himself, but when he tries to put on his 3DMG, Levi takes it away.

"Honestly, brat, how dense can you be?" Levi asks with a smirk. He drops tha 3DMG and grabs Eren's face to kiss him hard.

Eren breaks tha kiss suddenly. "But we actually did what we were supposed to be doing last time..."

"Yeah, and that taught me a lesson. I'm not wasting tha time I have with you." Eren smiles and Levi's heart skips a beat. "Eren, I really do love you," Levi says before he grabs tha boy's face again and kisses him. He slowly walks forward, pushing Eren up against a tree.

They kiss for a while, a long while, deeper and hotter than ever before. Levi eventually pulls away. "Can we talk?" he asks.

Eren's eyes widen. He knows what 'can we talk?' means. He's young, but he's not dumb. "What did I do wrong?!"

"What?!" Levi's voice is full of shock. "What do you mean? You've done nothing wrong!"

"This is how most civil break-ups begin..."

Levi gasps. "You think I'm breaking up with you?! Why would I do that?!"

"Well... This is forbidden... And now two people know..."

"Eren," Levi says softly as he takes tha boy's hands in his own, "I'm not breaking up with you. I love you! I only meant can we sit down and talk, just have a decent conversation, rather than spend tha whole time kissing. Don't get me wrong, your kisses are amazing, but I want more than that. I want all of you, every bit. I want to hear what's on your mind. That's what you do with someone you truly love."

Eren smiles. "You really want that?"

"Yes!"

Eren chuckles. "You're too cute." He sits down, pulling Levi down with him. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Levi scoots as close to Eren as he can and holds on tight to his hand. "Anything. I just want to get into your head, figure out all of your quirks and perfect imperfections."

"So basically you just want me to talk and not you?" Eren asks jokingly.

Levi leans his head on his love's shoulder. "Exactly. We'll get to me eventually."

Eren shifts uncomfortably. "I don't know what to say though..."

"Hm. Let's start with something easy. Talk about titans."

Eren's jaw clenches. "Titans," he spits and then words just start spilling out of his mouth. "I truly despise them. I'm not sure whether I should hate myself for being able to turn into one or be glad that I carry tha ultimate weapon to be used against them. I just don't want to be like them! What if I lose control for even a second and I kill a human? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But then again... What if I win? What if I eliminate nearly every single titan with my own two hands? What then?" He sighs and Levi's heart speeds up. "I read a book once with Armin about all of tha wonders outside of these walls. Did you know there are HUGE bodies of water all over tha world? It's supposed to be warm there and beautiful. We could live there, you and me. We could destroy all of tha titans, make a new village, and see how much greener tha grass really is on tha other side..." Eren's sentence fades away and his lips contort into a sad smile. Levi watches him, adoring him. "My mom would've loved it all," Eren continues. "She's tha reason I fight so hard, y'know? Everyone has their reasons. Mine is just as good as any other. I saw it..." He turns his head to look at Levi with his watery eyes. "I saw it with my own two eyes. I wanted to stay and help, but I was so young. She told me to go and I got forcibly carried away. I heard her bones snap..." His sentence gets cut off by a sob. "Tha blood..." Another sob racks his body. "I heard my name... She called my name!"

Eren chokes up and let's go of Levi's hand to hide his face as he cries, but Levi pries it away. "Don't you hide your tears from me, boy. Let them show. I'm right here." Eren nods and then completely breaks down into violent sobs. Levi grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug. He soothingly runs his fingers through tha boy's hair. "It's okay. I know how tragic it can be to lose someone you love, especially to titans, but I'm here. I'll always be here. Don't worry about losing control. I won't let you. "And you're quite lucky to have fallen in love humanity's best. Clearly I won't be dying any time soon." Eren let's out a slight laugh. Levi smiles. "See? It'll be okay. Nothing to worry about."

But then his smile disappears as a familiar voice breaks out of tha trees. "And if you look just ahead of you, you'll see tha extremely rare and forbidden love between a corporal and a titan."

"Ooh! Can I pet them?!" comes another familiar voice - a rather bone-chilling one.

"What? No! What kind of question is that?!" answers tha first voice.

"You made it sound like we're in a zoo!"

"Hanji, seriously, what tha hell is wrong with you?! Seriously you act like you're five."

Levi sighs and loosens his grip on Eren so tha boy can sit up, but doesn't let go completely. He could easily place tha all-too-obvious voice of Hanji, but tha first voice he just can't place. He's not sure if he really wants to know either.

As Eren sits up and takes a look behind Levi, his jaw drops. There, standing amongst tha trees, holding Hanji's arm, eyeing them with an eerie smirk, is -

"ERWIN?!" Levi jumps up, taking Eren with him.

"Oh, hey, Corporal. Nice weather, eh? Thought I'd take tha child out to play." He nods to Eren. "I see you're playing with you dog."

Levi reflexively pulls Eren behind him and acts as a human shield. "Erwin, look, I know this is against tha rules, but it's something I really cannot contain. And I'm not going to let you take him away. He's still my charge, regardless of our feelings."

Erwin chuckles. "Levi, honestly. Did you think I didn't already know? I am aware of everything that happens inside of my walls. I was just coming to get Hanji." He looks at her with a scowl. "She's a real creep, y'know? Hiding behind trees and talking to herself. She was using a leaf to hold tha blood dripping from her nose. I think she may be a bit touched in tha head."

"Ya don't say," Eren mumbles.

Levi swallows a laugh. What a smartass that boy can be. "Erwin," he says once he's sure he won't accidentally laugh at such a serious point in time, "if you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because there is no love better than tha one standing before us," Hanji says.

"Oh hush it!" Erwin jerks her slightly to quiet her. "I actually knew it before you two even did. You can't hide anything from me. But it clearly doesn't affect your fighting, so I don't care. It actually made it better, Mr. Save My Boyfriend With A Broken Arm. Just don't let it get in tha way, Corporal."

"So... We're not in trouble?" Eren asks.

Erwin shakes his head. "Nope."

"That's because nothing can come between this love! Oh my gosh you're both SO CUTE. ERWIN CAN I PET THEM?! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"Hanji, no!" Erwin jerks her arm a bit harder. "No wonder you guys didn't want her coming after you!" He stops in his tracks and looks at Eren. "Speaking of which, just because I'm allowing this, it doesn't mean others will. Be careful."

Eren looks at tha ground and nods. "Oh, I'm aware."

"Alright, then. I'll leave you to continue your... Uhhh... _Training_." Erwin chuckles. "Come, Hanji."

Hanji squeals. "No! No, no, no! I can't miss this! They've received shocking news so now they'll kiss! They always do! Hey! Corporal! Titan-baby! Help!"

Eren snaps his head up and looks at Levi. "Titan-baby? What?" Levi shrugs. It's Hanji. Hardly anything she says is really shocking to Levi.

Erwin ignores Eren's outburst and rolls his eyes and pulls her away. "Hanji, just stop! You're being outrageous!" He shoves her in front of him to make her walk faster. "Sorry about this!" he calls over his shoulder.

Eren nudges Levi and gives him tha infamous puppy face. "What is it?" Levi asks. Eren nods towards Hanji and Levi gasps, completely shocked by what Eren is insinuating they should do. "Are you kidding me?!" It also amazes him that he can read Eren's mind so easily. He looks into tha boy's big green eyes and his heart melts. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you," Eren whispers. Levi rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "Hey!" Eren calls out. "Hanji!" Erwin stops and Hanji pushes against him hard enough to be able to turn around and look at Eren. He smiles at her and then turns to Levi. He knows it's incredibly creepy that she watches them kiss, but once their lips touch, nothing matters, not even Hanji's ear-piercing screams of joy when she gets to witness her favorite couple kiss just for her own amusement.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Erwin yells as he yanks Hanji's arm hard. Eren and Levi break their kiss, but don't move and don't say a word. They just look into each other's eyes with love-drunk smiles on their faces. Hanji starts breathing heavily and then hyperventilating. "Hanji?" Erwin says with a bit of panic in his voice. "Hanji, are you okay? Hanji? What's wrong?"

"They... They... They..." Hanji closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, composing herself. "Eren... My Titan-baby-"

"Seriously what is that about?!" Eren cries out again, suddenly at full attention.

"And Levi... Tha corporal," Hanji goes on saying. "They...They..." Her eyes open wide. "THEY KISSED JUST FOR ME!"

She kicks and fights to get free of Erwin's grip, yellling something about mommy needing to hug her little Titan-baby, but Erwin holds her tight and drags her behind him. "Thanks, guys!" he yells back at Eren and Levi. "Thanks so much for breaking both her and my ear drums! I'll be sure to repay tha favor!"

Levi stomach churns at Erwin's last sentence. He turns to look at Eren. "I really don't like tha sound of-" But when he faces Eren, he sees tears. "Eren!" He gently cups tha boy's face in both of his hands. Levi's concerns about what Erwin had said are driven completely away by his concerns about Eren. "What is it?"

"We're doomed," Eren replies in an alarmingly monotoned voice.

"Doomed?"

"It was bad enough that Hanji knows... Then she brings in Armin... And now Erwin! Who's going to be next?"

"Okay," Levi says delicately, "you've been worried about this since day one and Erwin looked right at you when he said to be careful. Who are you so frightened of?"

Eren swallows hard. "Mikasa."

Levi lets go of Eren's face and cocks his own head. "You mean that girl with tha scarf?" Eren nods. "I thought she was your sister..."

Eren shakes his head. "Most people assume so, but it isn't true. I think of her as one, but she thinks of me in a much different way..."

"Oh, I get it." Levi smiles and wraps his arms around Eren's neck. "She wants my titan." Eren nods again. "Well, that's just too damn bad." Levi gets up on his tiptoes to kiss Eren. "I love you," he says against tha boy's lips. Then he pulls away to look up at him and smile.

Despite his growing worry, Eren can't help but to smile back at him. "I love you too, Heichou." Levi's smile broadens and he lays his head on tha taller boy's chest. Eren rests his chin on Levi's head, but his smile quickly disappears. He's got a bad feeling swirling in his stomach. He can feel it, he can tell that a storm is coming - a storm in tha form of a pretty little girl in a red scarf.


	5. Part Five

Weeks go by and not a word is said about Eren and Levi's hidden love - unless it comes from Hanji. Of course they've continued with their secret rendevouz, but their relationship has yet to really progress. Perhaps because they decided to play it safe.

Tha tension between them keeps building, though. New feelings keep rising up and neither Eren nor Levi can figure out what these new feelings even are. They always end their visits when they start to feel strange and they don't speak of it. In fact, they don't even know that tha feelings are mutual. Eren is frightened that it's a titan thing and, although he knows Levi can take care of himself, there's no way he's going to risk it. Levi assumes that whatever tha feeling is, Eren wants nothing to do with it. Tha boy just goes stiff and seems to lose interest, so they call it a day.

However, Levi is curious. Tha feelings are new, but feel good to him. He wants to understand it all. So when he steps foot into Eren's room to wake tha sleeping cutie up, he's determined to find out what he's missing out on.

Levi smiles as he looks down on Eren, just as he always does - even before that night in tha basement. 'A real life sleeping beauty,' Levi thinks to himself. But, as much as Levi would love to, he knows he can't just stay and watch him sleep if he wants any extra time with him.

He reaches out to shake Eren awake, but before he can, tha blankets lift up and a very groggy and tired voice tells him to get under tha covers. "Lay with me," Eren says. "Come cuddle. I'm cold. Keep me warm."

Levi knows he shouldn't do it. And yet, he finds himself climbing into tha bed anyways. Eren scoots closer until their bodies are touching and he lays his head on tha corporal's chest. Levi wraps his arms around Eren and expects to feel tha fabric of a night shirt, but what he gets is bare skin. "Eren!" he exclaims and removes his hands from tha boy's body.

"Hm?" Eren mumbles. He's not even opened his eyes yet.

"Where is your shirt?!"

With this remark, Eren finally opens his eyes. He sits up to look at Levi. Tha green of his eyes being so close makes Levi's cheeks turn red. Eren smirks, noticing Levi's blushing. "I never wear a shirt to bed," Eren says, trying to sound sexy.

He succeeded. Levi gulps and tha strange feelings begin to bubble up inside of him. After thinking about it for a moment, Levi realizes that Eren never did wear a shirt to bed. He's always let tha boy get dressed before touching him. "Do you have pants on at least?" Levi holds his breath as he waits for tha answer. He doesn't really know where that question came from, he didn't mean to ask it, but he does want to know.

"Why don't you check?" Eren says with a wink.

Levi swallows hard, almost choking on his spit. Tha strange feelings grow stronger. Suddenly he remembers tha goal he set before walking into tha room, something he'd forgotten when he laid eyes on Eren, so he gently caresses Eren's cheek and brings him in for a kiss. As they kiss, Levi slowly trails his finger down Eren's body from his neck, to his chest, on to his stomach, and finally to his...

Pants.

Levi breaks tha kiss. "You're such a tease, you brat!" he jokes, giving Eren a sexy smile.

Eren shrugs and flops down onto tha bed so he's laying on his back. "I wasn't teasing, y'know. Just telling you that you can check."

"Tch." Levi joins Eren and rolls over to lay on his side. "Your skin," he says as he runs his finger all over tha top part of Eren's body, stopping at his lips, "is perfect." He slides his finger down tha boy's stomach to tha top of his pants again. Eren shivers and Levi smiles. Their lips meet and somehow Levi winds up on top of Eren, straddling him.

Tha stirring of tha strange feelings builds and builds. Once it reaches its peak, a sort of electrical charge passes between their lips. Eren pulls away, gasping. "Heichou... I..."

Levi sits up, but doesn't get off of Eren, whose skin is suddenly hot to tha touch. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Did I do something?"

"No, no! It's just... I don't want to hurt you. I can't lose you now!"

"Eren, you're not going to hurt me," Levi says as he leans in to continue their kissing.

But Eren pulls away. "I... I... I get these weird feelings... I don't know what they are, but what if it's got something to do with me being a titan shifter?"

Levi's eyes light up and he grins. "You get these feelings when we kiss, don't you?"

Eren nods. "And when you touch me sometimes..."

"Am I a titan shifter?"

Eren cocks his head, thoroughly confused. "No?"

"Exactly!" Levi exclaims in joy. He lays back down on Eren so that their faces are almost touching. "I get those feelings too. So don't fight it! It feels good, doesn't it?" Eren nods. "Then let it take over."

Before Eren can say another word, Levi kisses him - hard. Their tongues meet and Eren moans against Levi's lips. They push their bodies closer together and Eren struggles to get Levi's shirt off without interrupting their kiss. Of course, he can't do that, so he breaks tha kiss just long enough to remove tha shirt. When they kiss again, it's even more aggressive than before. "I love you," Levi gasps when they stop to breathe.

Eren growls and pushes Levi off so that he can get on top. "I love you too." Their lips meet again and they both feel a twitching in their pants. Eren himself doesn't know what he's doing, but his instincts take over. As they kiss, Eren finds Levi's hands and pins them over his head while his hips move, grinding against tha hips of tha man beneath him. Levi makes a strange purring noise and bites Eren's lip, causing tha boy to lose control...

 

 

Jean walks down tha hallway, mumbling obscenities under his breath. That stupid commander is making Jean his little errand boy and Jean is not pleased with it. There's no doubt that Erwin knew what he was doing when he sent Jean to get Eren. That mischievous grin on his lips when he gave Jean tha orders to retrieve tha one kid that Jean disliked tha most made it pretty obvious.

Jean didn't know tha real reason why, though. He figures he got tha orders just to mess with him. He's partially correct.

Suddenly he hears a strange noise. It sounds like a pig squealing with a hand over its mouth, all muffled. He slows his pace and stops his dramatic stomping to tiptoe. He doesn't wanna scare tha thing away, but he doesn't know what exactly tha thing is. When he turns to walk down tha hall that Eren's room is in, he finds his pig.

On tha ground in front of Eren's door sits Hanji. She's mumbling excitedly and, of course, covering her mouth so she could squeal quietly. It takes him a minute to realize that she's looking through tha keyhole on Eren's door. "Lady, what are you doing?" he asks.

Hanji jumps up, eyes wide and nose bleeding. "W-w-what are you doing?!" she exclaims.

"Erwin sent me to wake Eren up and bring him to breakfast since tha corporal apparently isn't doing his job."

"Oh ho ho!" Hanji laughs creepily. "He's doing his job alright."

Her lips twist into a wicked grin and Jean takes a step back, suddenly concerned for his safety. "Okay... That was creepy!"

She giggles for a second and then suddenly stops, her smile turning into a frown in an instant. "Did you say Erwin sent you here?"

Jean nods.

"With tha blonde hair and tha eyebrows?"

"Uh... Yes?" he asks carefully. He's come to tha conclusion that this lady is mad.

"Oh my gosh!" she screeches. "That damned fool! Well, I forbid you to go inside this room so just run along and tell Erwin I said no."

"No way! He'd kill me!"

"Too bad," Hanji replies, calmly. "You have to go away now. Bye-bye!"

"Like hell I do!" he yells and tries to push past her, but she's much stronger than he anticipated. He tries and tries, but she blocks and blocks. Jean's anger rises to dangerous levels until he's seeing red. "That's enough!" he suddenly screams and pushes so hard against her that she can't block him fast enough to keep his hand off of tha door knob - which twists and unlatches tha door, causing them both to fall onto tha floor in Eren's room.

Hanji hurriedly sits up to look at tha bed and more blood starts to trickle down from her nose. Jean stays laying down, but turns to see what Hanji is looking at with such awe. At first, he wasn't sure what he was seeing, but a moan and a grunt brings him up to his feet. "What tha hell is this?!" Tha movement under tha blankets stops and tha blanket slides down to reveal two familiar faces, one of which almost gives Jean a heart attack. "CORPORAL!?"

Levi smiles nervously and pushes Eren off of him so he can sit up. "Oh... Hey... Uh..." Eren leans in and whispers something into Levi's ear. "Jean. Hey, Jean."

"What tha hell is this?" Jean asks.

Hanji giggles and Eren glares at her. "After tha favor I did for you in tha woods, you pay me back by telling yet another person?!"

Hanji holds her hands out in front of her. "No, no, no! Wait! Erwin sent him to get you! It wasn't me! I swear! I would never upset tha corporal and my titan-baby! Never!"

Levi scoffs. "Erwin. I knew it was coming. Well, now you know that me and Eren are in love. So you can go now. We'll be there shortly."

But Jean doesn't move. He just stands there with his jaw dropped. An awkward silence fills tha room until Hanji speaks. "Can I see you kiss again?"

"No!" Eren yells, startling Jean. "That was a one time thing!"

"Awh come on!"

"Hanji, Eren said no!" Levi snaps. "Drop it!"

Hanji opens her mouth to argue, but Jean's voice drowns out her whining. "This has been ongoing!?" Eren nods slowly and Levi takes his hand. "For how long!?"

Levi and Eren both shrug, but Hanji knows tha answer. "Sixty eight days, twelve hours, and roughly thirty two minutes. I missed tha very beginning of their little meeting in tha basement."

Jean gawks at Hanji, but Levi and Eren aren't phased a bit. "Sounds about right," one of them says. But Jean is past being able to focus on who is talking. Tha words themselves are blowing his mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" another voice asks.

Jean looks up to find that tha last voice was Eren's. "I thought you and Mikasa were a thing!" he cries. "She turned me down and went to you! Plus she's always so protective of you and it's painfully obvious that she-" He stops mid-sentence and slowly begins to smile. "Mikasa," he says again.

"Oh no," Eren says. "No, no, no! Jean, please don't!"

"I wonder how Mikasa would feel about this..."

"Jean!" Eren yells. He pushes away tha blankets and jumps out of bed. "Jean, you don't know what you're doing. This is a bad idea."

Jean isn't listening, though. He's steadily backing away towards tha door. "I'm sure she'll love this."

"Jean!" Eren calls out again. He leaps forward to grab Jean, but he turns and runs out tha door before Eren can get ahold of him.

"Oh no!" Hanji screams. "Is this going to end your relationship?!" Eren turns and looks at Levi with tears in his eyes, but doesn't say a word. "It will!" she cries out. "I'll stop him!" She jumps up and rushes out tha door.

Levi hurriedly puts on his shirt, then reaches under tha blankers and grabs Eren's pants to throw to him. "Put 'em on," he says as he gets out of bed and puts on his own.

"We're gonna die," Eren says as he starts to step into his pants wrong.

Levi can't help but to smile as he gets up and helps Eren into his pants. Sure, tha boy is in a daze for an awful reason, but he's super cute in this daze. "Alright, let's go," he says as he grabs Eren's wrist and drags him along behind him.


	6. Part Six

Levi runs as fast as he can while dragging Eren behind him, but they don't even come close to reaching Jean or Hanji. In fact, he can't even seem the because they're so far ahead. Eren mumbles something about Mikasa as he's being dragged along. Levi is not in tha least bit frightened of Mikasa, but Eren is drowning in worry and that just pisses Levi off. Whether he should be mad at Mikasa or Jean, though, is beyond him. So he settles for both.

They round a corner and come up on tha people they're chasing.

"Let. Me. Go!" Jean yells at Hanji as she pins him against a wall.

"No! I can't let you do this! You will not break up my titan-baby and his lover!"

Levi has no option but to let go of Eren when a hand goes to Jean's throat. "Hanji! Let go!" He leaps forward and pushes Hanji, causing her to fall and lose her hold on Jean.

Bad idea.

As Levi bends down to help Hanji up, he notices another body drop to the ground. He turns to see Eren sitting on tha ground, lip quivering. "Eren!" Levi yells as he rushes to tha boy's side, dropping Hanji in tha process. "Eren, what's wrong?!" Eren doesn't answer. He just lifts a finger and points down tha hall at someone running away. "Shit!" Levi looks behind him to see Hanji back on her feet. "Hanji, get Jean! But don't choke him, please." Hanji groans, but goes after Jean nonetheless. Levi pulls Eren to his feet. "Honestly, love, for someone that can turn into a giant being and relentlessly eat people, you're such a baby." He chuckles despite himself at his own words. "Titan-baby. Whaddya know? It's actually quite fitting."

They rush off after Jean and Hanji and come up on them surprisingly fast. As they get closer, it becomes clear how. Hanji has ahold of Jean, but Jean is determined to get to tha doors only a few feet ahead of them. Suddenly Eren snaps out of his daze. "Don't let Jean step through those doors!" he yells.

Everyone stops. They all thought Eren's mind was gone for good, or at least for a very long time. But it doesn't take long for tha struggle to build back up again - except Eren's in on it this time.

Eren joins Hanji in trying to pull Jean away from tha doors. Jean kicks and shouts out rather unpleasant and rude things. Levi stays by Eren's side and acts as a sort of body guard. Between tha four of them, they're making an awful lot of noise, something they never considered and aren't even aware of. Tha people in tha dining room were surely aware of it, though.

Tha doors swing open and everything stops. "My, my, my. What have we here?" Erwin says in an eerily knowing voice.

Everyone straightens up. "Oh, hey Commander," Hanji says in a shaky voice. "We were just... Training..."

"Oh?" Erwin's eyebrows shoot up. "Training for what, if I may ask?"

"Uh... Y'know..." Hanji stutters, but she's at a loss for words for once. She looks around at tha others, begging for someone to come up with something.

Eren steps forward without hesitation. "We were pretending Jean was getting pulled by a titan and we were saving him." He smiles a cocky smile. "No big deal."

"Is that so?" Tha commander asks, fixing his eyes on Jean. "Were you getting eaten by a titan, boy?"

Jean opens his mouth to speak, but Levi nonchalantly steps on his foot and tha boy shrieks in pain. "Let's skip all of this nonsense," Levi says. "We were training, yes."

"Ah, but aren't you better than simply pulling back, Corporal? You are humanity's best, are you not?" Erwin retorts sarcastically. His eyes shine with amusement. "And you," he says, turning to Eren and suddenly sounding serious. "You are a titan. Why would you need to help in human form?" They all go silent. Tha silence seems to go on forever, but none of them know what to say. Then Erwin smiles. "I'm just kidding, guys. Lighten up." He notions to tha dining room. "Let's go eat our breakfast."

Just then Eren realizes that everyone already at tha table is watching them. He looks behind Erwin and tha first face he sees is Mikasa's. She isn't looking too happy. But then again, does she ever? He takes a deep breath and follows tha others into tha dining room. He sits down beside Mikasa and as soon as his bottom touches tha seat of his chair, Mikasa speaks. "What tha hell was that?" she asks in an icy whisper.

Eren picks up a spoon and begins to eat tha food that was already waiting for him on tha table. "Training," he answers with a mouth full of food. "I'm sure you heard."

"Yes, but it's rather unbelievable. Why would Levi need to pull someone away from a titan? He could, and should, just go kill it."

"I don't know," Eren says as he glances up to look at Levi. Their eyes meet and Eren doesn't want to look away from tha comfort of Levi's loving gaze, but Mikasa clears her throat and startles him, causing him to look away. "Y'know," he says as he goes back to eating his breakfast, "it was Jean's idea. And we all know how Jean can come up with tha most ridiculous things."

Mikasa looks at Jean and sees tha boy staring into his bowl as if he was trying to decide if it's really there or not. She nods. "He certainly is a weird one. Not very reliable."

Eren breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe convincing Mikasa that Jean's just a crazy idiot will save him when Jean tells Mikasa Levi and Eren's secret, which he is sure to do. He looks around tha table to see almost everyone eating, or staring at their food. As his eyes land upon every single face, he eventually gets to tha one person not even acknowledging their food, and while looking into Erwin's twinkling eyes, all hopes Eren had of walking out of tha dining room alive come crashing down.

They all eat in silence, though most of them aren't sure why. Eren doesn't look up from his bowl again for fear of catching Erwin's bone-chilling gaze. To Eren, Levi, and Hanji, tha eating seemed to drag on for ages. They all know it's coming, no doubt about it. Eren's mind races, torturing him with thoughts of losing both a sister and tha love of his life. Levi's entire body aches to hold Eren close and keep him safe. Hanji's nose threatens to bleed as she replays tha scene she'd witnessed through a key hole.

Suddenly a loud thud and tha shaking of their bowls brings everyone's attention to Jean. Eren's heart stops for a moment.

This is it.

Jean pauses dramatically before he says a word. "I can't do this anymore," he says in a very quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Say that again," Erwin says as he tries, but fails, to bite back a smile.

"I can't do this anymore!" Jean shouts.

"Do what?" Mikasa asks.

"Hold their secret. I just can't do it."

Mikasa frowns. "Who's secret?"

Jean's gaze shifts to tha person sitting beside Mikasa. "His. Eren's. And Levi's." He looks back at Mikasa. "You deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what?!" she yells, her voice booming like thunder. "What secret?!" She turns to Eren. He can see tha lightening flashing in her eyes. He was hoping his forecast of tha red-scarfed storm was wrong, but here it is.

"Well, Mikasa," Jean continues. "Prepare yourself."

"I am prepared!" Her face turns red with anger. "Just tell me!"

"Alright, alright!" Jean takes a deep, dramatic breath and closes his eyes. He opens them a moment later after Mikasa threatens tha existence of his man parts. "Okay! So, I walked into Eren's room to get him because Commander Erwin told me to do so, and... Well... Levi was in there." Mikasa shoots a venemous glare at Levi - who, for once, looks slightly intimidated. Jean bites back a laugh and continues. "Mikasa, they were on Eren's be-"

Levi jumps up, knocking over his chair. Tha loud crash of tha chair hitting tha ground cuts off Jean's sentence. Everyone stares at Levi, confused and shocked - even Eren. Especially Eren.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Eren asks.

Levi doesn't answer. He can't. His words are stuck in his throat. He doesn't even know what tha words are, but they won't come out. Levi just knew he had to stop Jean somehow. And he nearly fails.

"Anyways..." Jean goes on with his story. "When I went into Eren's room, him and Levi were on tha be-"

Levi suddenly finds his words and cuts Jean's sentence short again.

"Me and Eren are getting married."


	7. Part Seven

Everyone in tha room gasps, including Eren and Erwin. Not even tha commander saw that one coming. Levi himself didn't see it coming. After a long, stunned silence, Mikasa is tha first one able to speak. But all she can get out is, "What?"

Levi gulps. He can't help but to question his previous statement. Him marrying Eren? Sure, he loves tha boy, but is it even possible? And does he really want to make such a huge commitment? A migraine begins to form as his brain gets overrun with confusion. He's never been more unsure about anything in his life. Yet, when he sits down and looks at Eren, his heart stops and so do tha thoughts running rampant inside of his head. There's suddenly not a single doubt in his mind. He does want to marry this boy. And when he thinks about it for another quick moment, he realizes he already made a commitment when he put his heart into Eren's hands. He wanted to do this. He'll make it possible.

He takes a deep breath, sits up straight, and returns his attention to Mikasa. "You heard me," he says matter-of-factly. He stands back up and slowly walks toward Eren as he continues to talk. "I love him, Mikasa. I'll do anything I have to do to protect him and make him happy. I'm sure you can understand and relate to that." She scowls and he can't hold back his smile. It dawns on him that perhaps he's being a bit too mean, but then he thinks back to tha emotional train wreck that was his boyfriend not so long ago. He carries on with what he was saying. "And you know what, Mikasa? Eren loves me too." Mikasa jerks like she's going to pounce on him like a mama lion protecting her cubs, but Eren grabs her arm and pulls her back down onto her seat. Levi bites back another cruel smile. "Anyways," he goes on, "no one knows if we'll survive this war against tha titans. We may all die. And that's fine. What happens, happens. However, I would rather die with a wedding ring on my finger so that I can always have a sort of token of Eren's love. And, of course, I'd want to bury my husband under tha same circumstances if something bad should happen to him." He finally gets to his destination and holds out his hand for Eren to take.

"Heichou..." Eren says in total shock. "I-I had no idea..."

Levi takes Eren's hand and pulls him up out of his chair. He then gets down on one knee, still holding his lover's hand. "Eren, I love you, so very much." He looks down to try and hide his blushing. "Will you-"

"YES!" someone screams. Levi looks up, and to no surprise, sees that it wasn't Eren that answered. "Oh, Levi! Of course he'll marry you!" Hanji runs up and basically tackles tha two.

"Hanji, come on!" Levi yells. "Couldn't you have at least waited until I got my answer?!"

Hanji shrugs and Eren justs laughs. Levi groans. How Eren puts up with this dreadful woman - and finds her amusing - will always be a mystery to him. "Oh, Levi," Eren says, smiling. "You did get my answer." Levi cocks his head, a bit confused. Did he miss something among tha tackling and screaming? Eren laughs. "Hanji, if you please."

Hanji suddenly sits up straight and clears her throat. Levi has a strange feeling that he should get up and back away, but Eren holds him tight. Hanji takes a deep breath, pauses for a moment to wink at Levi, and starts her screaming all over again. All Levi can make out is a million "yes"s before Hanji completely breaks down into sobs.

Eren leans in and whispers in Levi's ear. "In case you didn't get tha memo, my answer is yes."

A huge grin that almost hurts spreads across Levi's face. He grabs Eren and kisses him as if they're tha only two people in tha room. Besides Hanji.

There are other people in tha room, though. And among those people is a girl whose face is turning as red as tha scarf around her neck. She's like a ticking bomb counting down to explode, or a volcano getting ready to erupt. She's not ready though. She just simmers for now. But it's coming.

Levi pulls away from their kiss and immediately calls out to Hanji, who seems to be able to turn on and turn off her waterworks like a faucet. As much as he hates to willingly bring her into his love life, he knows that, for whatever ridiculous reason, she makes Eren happy. And Eren being happy is what makes Levi happy. "Aren't you ordained?"

"Well yes, of course," she replies nonchalantly. "I had to marry Bean and Sawney y'know. They're in love."

Levi and Eren look at each other with concerned expressions on both of their faces. They've known for a while that she's crazy, but getting ordained just to marry two gigantic beings that are certainly not even capable of emotions such as love sort of tops it all. But suddenly Levi remembers why Eren is even here in tha first place. "Okay..." he says, slowly. "That's really weird..." Hanji shrugs. "Well... I guess it's good that you have experience with titans..."

Hanji gasps and grabs tha part of her shirt over her heart. "Levi... You don't mean..."

Levi nods. "Yupp. Hanji, would you like to conduct our wedding?"

Hanji begins to hyperventilate and stumbles backwards, almost falling over. She starts to shake and blood begins to drip from her nostrils.

"I think you broke Hanji," Eren says with a laugh.

But that laugh snaps Hanji back to attention. "YES!" she screams, piercing everyone's eardrums. "OH MY GOD YES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE! YES! YES! YES! I GET TO CONDUCT YOUR WEDDING!" She stops. "Your wedding," she whispers to herself. "My titan-baby and tha corporal are getting married..." She smiles mischievously. "Well, since I'm in complete charge here..." Levi opens his mouth to protest, but Hanji shushes him. "I insist we start practice immediately. Like right now."

Levi sighs. "Hanji, no. We both know you just want me and Eren to-"

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THA TITAN!" she yells.

"Told ya," Levi says to Eren, who smiles and shrugs. Levi smiles back. "Okay, then. Don't mind if I do." Eren giggles and leans in for a kiss.

But before their lips can even touch, tha timer on tha red-scarfed bomb was up. Her blood-curdling shriek to their ears is about tha equivalent of pouring hot flowing lava into them.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" Mikasa screeches as she gets to her feet. "Are you kidding me?! You two are not getting married!"

Hanji smiles disappears and, for tha first time, she looks mad. Really mad. "What did you just say?" she growls at Mikasa.

Despite trying to seem all big and bad herself, Mikasa starts to back away. "They can't get married...." Her voice gets quieter and quieter as Hanji gets closer and closer. "Because... Because...."

"Because why?" Hanji asks when she's merely a few inches away. Her eyes flash with anger, which is all tha more terrifying with her glasses magnifying them so much.

"I-I-I-I love him..." She turns and looks at Eren. "I love you, Eren!"

Eren sighs and nods. "I know, Mikasa. Trust me, I know. And of course I love you too!" He pauses and Mikasa smiles, stepping forward to embrace him. "But I only love you as a sister."

Mikasa's face falls. Tha hope that she had built up is now gone. "OOOOH!!! BURNNN!!!" Hanji yells. Mikasa glares at her, but nothing phases Hanji. Apparently tha Ackerman girl never got tha memo on tha lack of Hanji's sanity. "You don't scare me," Hanji says. "Don't ever mess with tha love my titan-baby and tha corporal have for each other. Just don't do it."

"I'm sorry," Eren says. "I can't help how I feel, Mikasa. I've known you since we were little. We were basically raised together by tha same people. How am I supposed to think of you as anything besides a sister? I can't. I just can't think of you tha way I think of Levi."

"Tha whole being incredibly gay thing doesn't help tha case either," Jean says.

"Hey!" Eren shouts, oddly pleased to hear Jean's voice. "I forgot about you!" He motions for Jean to come to him, but tha boy stays put. "Okay fine. Well, I would like to thank you. If it weren't for you being a total jerk, we wouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here!" Jean yells. He looks behind Levi and Eren to see Hanji glaring at him, though, so he quiets down. "This isn't right. Two guys? No. Absolutely not how it's supposed to be."

Eren raises his eyebrows and looks at Jean accusingly. "Oh really? If I am recalling this correctly, you had a little freckled friend, did you not? Went by tha name 'Marco'?"

Jean opens his mouth to make a sarcastic remark, but stops himself. Marco... Marco is gone. He would give anything to have him back. He would sell his own soul just to have one more day with him, to do tha things and say tha things he never had tha guts to say. He clears his throat. "I withdraw my statement." He sits back down in his chair.

"Alright, well that's settled!" Hanji says with a clap of her hands. "You can all complain as much as you want. These two are in love and that's that." She takes Levi and Eren by tha arm. "We three have a wedding to plan!"

She skips out of tha dining hall, dragging her favorite couple behind her, and humming tha iconic wedding song.

dum-dum-dum-dum, dum-dum-dum-dum....


	8. Part Eight

"Do you, Levi Rivaille, take Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Levi looks at tha boy beside him - who is looking absolutely dashing in his tuxedo - and grins. "I do." His smile is joined by watery eyes as he slides Eren's ring onto his finger.

"And do you, mama's little titan-baby-"

"HANJI! NO! BAD HANJI!" shouts someone in tha crowd of people watching tha scandalous wedding. Someone that suspiciously sounds a lot like Armin.

Hanji pouts, but starts over again. "And do you, Eren Jaeger," she makes a disgusted face, "take Levi Rivaille to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

Levi groans. "Hanji, please!"

Hanji smiles and starts over again. "And do you, Eren Jaeger, take Levi Rivaille to be your lawfully wedded wife," Levi doesn't even bother to correct her again, he knows it's useless. Beside him, Eren snickers. "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse-" she stops and throws tha book she had been reading from behind. "Blah, blah, blah. Eren, do you?"

Eren looks over at Levi and gives him a smile that makes his heart melt. "I do." He places tha wedding band on Levi's finger and then wipes away tha tears slowly running down his husband's cheek."

At this point, Hanji is shaking with excitement. She clears her throat, though, and Eren can barely contain his laughter as he watches Hanji having to physically prepare herself to not freak out when she says her next words. She takes a deep breath. "You may now kiss tha bride," she says in a surprisingly professional manner.

But Hanji isn't a professional person, so when Eren grabs Levi and brings him in for their first kiss as a married couple, she leans forward to tha point of her foggy glasses nearly touching tha newlyweds' faces.

Armin storms up to tha wedding arch and grabs Hanji so he can drag her away. "Hanji, seriously. You're getting your creepy nose bleed blood everywhere! Leave them alone!" Hanji kicks and hits Armin, but somehow he manages to keep his grip on her and successfully removes her from tha room.

And throughout all of tha ruckus, tha wedded kiss doesn't break or falter in tha slightest.

 

 

Eventually Levi and Eren walk into tha room Hanji set up for tha reception, holding hands and smiling bigger than they ever had before. They go through tha motions of a typical reception, but don't honestly know what's going on most of tha time. Tha sweet bliss of being married clouds their minds.

They mingle with anyone that wants to talk to them, which thankfully wasn't many people. Just a few congratulations here and there.

They share their first dance, but later in life they would both be able to admit that they have no clue what tha song they danced to was. They were simply too enchanted with one another as they glided across tha floor.

They would definitely remember tha first toast, though, seeing as how big of a shock it is when Jean is tha one to stand up to talk. He tries to apologize on behalf of him and Marco both, but as Eren looks at Jean, his gaze drifts a bit and he sees Hanji tied to Armin's chair by a leash and he can't help bursting into laughter. Jean, of course, takes Eren's laughter as a direct hit at him and his toast and he storms out of tha room. Eren immediately feels terrible, even though it should be tha happiest day of his life. However, Hanji stands - or at least tries to without success since she's tied to tha leg of a chair - and begins her toast, which starts with her clinking her glass so hard with excitement that it shatters right in her hands. From tha very beginning, Eren normally found it impossible to be upset when Hanji just happens to be around. He humors her while she gives her toast, even going as far as kissing Levi awkwardly and saying, "Like that?" when she brings up tha time that she forced them to kiss in tha dining hall and claims she can't clearly remember how exactky tha kiss went, which was obviously just her trying to get them to kiss again. Armin gives a lengthy heart-warming and tear-jerking toast, to no surprise.

They have their cake, which Sasha brings out. When Eren looks at tha cake to take in its glory, he gets distracted by tha little figures on top that oddly look like they were carved out of potatoes and is completely shocked when Levi smashes a handful of cake into his face. At tha sight of Levi kissing tha icing off of Eren's lips, Hanji loses control and knocks Armin out of his chair so she can tackle tha newlyweds. Levi's fast reflexes stop her, though, by throwing an entire piece of cake at her face. She stands there, completely stunned. Eren is tha first to laugh. "Does this mean we just married Hanji, seeing as how cake is supposed to only be smashed into tha newlyweds' faces?"

"M-m-married?" Hanji stutters. "To my titan-baby and tha corporal?" Everyone watches as she makes a weird squealing noise and collapses to tha floor.

"Well, that would be tha que for tha end of this party," Armin announces. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Jaeger and I truly hate to rush you, but I highly suggest you hurry off to your marriage bed before this thing," he gently nudges Hanji with his foot, "comes to and follows you."

Levi holds out his hand to his husband. "Shall we, Mr. Jaeger?"

Eren smiles and takes tha hand being offered to him. "Yes, we shall, Mrs. Jaeger." Levi groans and rolls his eyes, but is not about to let it ruin their day of ecstasy. They start to walk off, but Eren suddenly stops and yanks his hand out of Levi's. "Wait, wait, wait!" he shouts. "This isn't right!" Levi's jaw drops and his eyes tear up at such heart-breaking words. Eren holds out his arms. "I'm supposed to carry you!" Levi wipes his eyes, curses at Eren for making him think that Eren was going to leave him, and smiles again as Eren sweeps him up off of his feet and walks off to their new room.

 

 

When they step into their room, Eren gently tosses Levi onto tha bed and flops down beside him. "Hm. Our first night together in tha same bed," he says and looks over at Levi with a wry smile. "Whatever shall we do?"

Levi taps his chin and looks away dramatically, as if he's really thinking about what they should do. "I have no idea. What in tha world do newlyweds even do?!"

Suddenly Levi's looking up at Eren's face above him as he's being straddled by tha boy he's about to make into a man. "I have a pretty good idea," Eren says and kisses Levi before he can get a single word out.

Their kissing starts off really hard, but somehow manages to intensify as Eren grinds against Levi. Eren kisses along Levi's jawline, nibbles his ear, and goes on to kissing his neck. At tha feel of Eren's lips touching his neck, Levi lets out a moan. Eren's control breaks and he sinks his teeth into tha bare skin against his lips before sitting up and nearly tearing his own shirt off. He throws his shirt to tha floor and goes back to tha kissing. He lets his hand roam Levi's body, which eventually finds its way into tha man's pants. That just so happens to be Levi's breaking point. He shoves Eren off and commands tha boy to get on all fours. Levi removes his shirt and Eren watches as it hits tha floor. Looking at Levi's shirt on tha floor brings Eren to notice that his shirt is no where to be seen. "Hm. That's strange," he says and sits back.

"What?" Levi's voice sounds rather antsy.

"My shirt," Eren replies. "It's gone."

"Oh, it probably just landed somewhere we can't see from tha bed," Levi says as he kisses Eren's neck.

"No." Eren turns so he can look Levi in tha eyes. "I heard it hit tha floor by tha bed."

"Ugh!" Levi groans. "Why are you concerned about a stupid shirt? Isn't tha body it came off of a bit more important?" He runs a finger down Eren's chest. "And what a body that is."

"Because shirts don't just disappear!" He pauses for a moment and looks back at tha floor, then suddenly turns and looks at Levi in panic. "Did you hear that?" he whispers.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything. However, this thing in my pants is throbbing so hard I can almost hear it."

Eren looks down at tha bulge in Levi's pants and realizes he's throbbing as well. He debates ignoring tha noise and taking control of his husband's body, but his worry won't let him. He shakes his head. "No, seriously. I heard heavy breathing or something."

"Oh, you'll hear some heavy breathing, alright, if you get back onto you hands and knees," Levi says with a sexy smile.

Eren grits his teeth. That man is terribly hard to deny, but he has to do it. "Just hush for a moment," he pleads. "Don't make any noise." He puts a finger to Levi's lips. "Just listen."

After a moment of silence, Levi, too, hears tha heavy breathing. "Okay, I heard it that time," he says. His worry coats his words just as much as Eren's had. "It sounds like it's coming from under tha bed..." He looks back at Eren. "Give me a second. I'll look."

"No!" Eren shouts. "You don't know what it is!"

"Eren, I've dealt with things way worse than anything that could fit under this bed. It'll be okay." Eren frowns, but knows arguing won't get him anywhere. He gives Levi a quick kiss and let's him go to tha edge of tha bed to check underneath it

Levi takes a deep breath before leaning over tha bed. He hesitates to lift up tha sheets, but he can't let whatever is under tha bed harm Eren. He takes another deep breath and lifts up tha sheets to find a pair of large, crazed eyes. He sits up. "You've got to be freaking kidding me," he says through clenched teeth.

"What?! What is it?!" Eren asks, now in full panic mode.

"Well, I was wrong about dealing with worse things than what's under our bed." He rolls his eyes. "Get out here," he calls to whatever's under tha bed. When nothing comes out, Levi bounces hard on tha bed and something yelps. "I said get out here!"

A body slowly emerges from underneath of tha bed. A grumpy person with Eren's bloody shirt in their hands appears. "Sorry!" tha intruder cries out. "I didn't meant to startle you. Please continue, though." A wicked smile replaces tha pouty lips.

"Hanji, how did you even get in here?!" Eren yells. For once, he's rather frustrated with tha woman.

"A mama always finds a way to her titan-baby."

Eren growls. "Okay. For one, you're a seriously screwed up and disturbed person, I already know this, but calling yourself my mom after attempting to watch me have sex with my husband is pretty messed up, Hanji. And for two, why do you have my shirt?!" Eren's eyes widen as he notices tha red spots on it. "And why is it bloody?!"

"Oh, you know how my nose gets," Hanji says nonchalantly, completely ignoring tha comment on her weird fake-incestuous ways. "Really, though. Continue."

"Get out," Levi says.

"But..." Hanji pouts again.

"Get out!" Levi's voice rises and he points to tha door. "Just get out!"

"But... But..." She looks up at Eren. "Titan-baby, please. Allow mama this one little thing?"

Eren shakes his head. "No. You crossed tha line this time, Hanji. And seriously that mama thing is screwed up. Leave." Her eyes begin to water and her lip quivers. Eren sighs. "Look, you can keep tha shirt. Take Levi's too. Just get out. And don't sit outside of tha door either!"

Hanji perks up. "I'll take that deal!" She grabs Levi's shirt and runs to tha door that Levi already has open for her. When she's gone, Levi shuts it and locks it.

He turns to see Eren on tha bed, smiling and holding his underwear out. Where his pants went, Levi doesn't know. He doesn't care, either. Eren tosses his underwear to tha floor. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
